The invention relates to football practice devices and more particularly to a dummy support apparatus for use by football players and the like for practicing tackling, charging, blocking and other physical contact maneuvers. Numerous types of tackling dummy apparatuses are known in the prior art as they are now and have been commonly used for training football players in the history of the sport. Football practice dummies are of the two general types: one type has the padded dummy mounted on a sled or the like and the other type has the practice dummy suspended. The suspended type practice dummies are known in the prior art which have dummies supported above the ground on a pivotal apparatus which holds the dummy in a fixed position and will allow the dummy to be moved around its support to another position after it has been struck by the player. Other prior art practice dummy apparatuses are known which support the dummy in an upright position above the ground so the dummy can be pivoted or moved relative to a fixed pivoted point in a partially circular range of motion at the will of the coach. In some instances dummies have been suspended from an overhead track or beam and they swing about freely like a weight suspended on a string. In some instances, dummies have been supported from an overhead track or beam with the dummies being rotatable about their upright axis.
However, it is not known that any practice dummy apparatus herebefore produced has provided a practice dummy which can be moved at the ground level at the will of the coach and raised to an elevated position upon contact by the player.